The Walking Dead Pewdiepie's Story
by CloudyApples
Summary: Hey guys, this is my first story ever so please forgive me if its not that good. :D Well this is based off the T.V. show 'The Walking Dead' and its from Pewdiepie's (Felix's) P.O.V . Please enjoy and if you liked it leave a review and I might continue. (:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 .

The Walking Dead Pewdiepie and friends story.

Felix's P.O.V

I heard muffled cries and sobs as I lay on the street, my head injured, oozing out with blood.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a 2 blurred figures, one with long caramel brown hair and brown eyes, and the other with oak-brown hair with an eggshell white poker face mask on.

'Felix.! Stay with me please.! An ambulance is coming soon..' The blurred figure with the poker face mask said to me.

The figure with long caramel hair sobbed and gently grabbed my hand. 'Everything is going to be okay Felix.. Just hang in there..'

I drooply closed my eyes and heard blaring ambulance sirens coming closer and closer.

I imagined a happy thought, just me back home with Marzia, playing games for my channel.. Everything back to normal like it should be.

I smiled at the thought and blacked out as soon as I knew it.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room, filled with hospital equipment and tools. I examined the room and saw that no body was here, just me in my hospital gown and blankets. I pressed the Nurse Assistance button and no one came..

I noticed that my head was bandaged and I was in a hospital, (obviously) but none of the doctors or nurses seemed to be here.

I sat up and groaned at the pain throbbing in my head. I ignored it and pushed myself up from the bed.

I opened the door and saw that the lobby and hallways were empty.. everything was empty and it was dead quiet. It kinda looked like a tornado hit the place and everyone evacuated from the building.

'Hello.. Is anyone here.?'

I strolled down the hallway and heard strange noises coming from the cafeteria. I walked to it and glanced at a sign that said 'DEAD INSIDE, DO NOT OPEN.'

It was chained with a lock so I didn't bother to check it out despite my head aching with pain.

I headed down the stairs to the first floor and saw something really terrifying.

It was a dead, rotting corpse with its legs missing with only one arm attached. It made groaning sounds as it dragged itself to me. It smelled so foul, and it looked like it wasn't even a type of animal or human.

I slowly backed away and rushed down the stairs passing more of those creatures on the way and I dashed outside of the hospital.

'It must be my head playing tricks on me.. Don't worry about it.'

I walked along the road heading to my house as I saw more of those creatures stalking around. I shrugged it off and kept walking along the road.

I finally reached my house to believe that I have seen enough of these creatures. They were everywhere, and they would always try and attack me so I would always have to run away from them.

I twisted the doorknob and to my surprised it was locked. I broke a window with a rock and jumped inside. It caught the attention to a couple of those creatures nearby but they ignored it.

My house was messy and everything was either thrown to the floor or it was gone.

The first thing I did is changed out of this uncomfterable hospital gown into a nice plain T shirt, some pants and some running shoes.

'Ah, much better.!' I said as I roamed around my untidy house.

'Maybe Marzia and Cry got away from these creatures when I was at the hospital' I said as I searched around for my cellphone.

I found it on the usual place I always put it so I assumed that people didn't loot my house while I was gone considering most of my expensive, useful stuff was still here.

I Immediately called Marzia and it rang for a couple times but she didn't answer. I called again and she picked up this time.

My heart was filled with joy when I heard her calming, sweet voice again.

'Felix.?! Where are you.? Are you okay.? Me and Cry are at your Moms house- jus- st meet- . It cut off.

'Marzia.? FUCK.! '

I grabbed a duffel bag from the closet and filled it with all sorts if supplies I could find around my house.

Water bottles, a flashlight, canned food, a knife, extra clothes and shoes, an first aid kid, and some other useful stuff.

I grabbed the keys to my car and got some extra gasoline as well from the shed.

I hopped out of the window and started my journey to my moms place. Which could be the worst journey of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 .

I walked to my car and opened the door. I threw my duffel bag in the back and inserted the keys. I twisted it and the car came on to life.

The creatures caught notice and started limping towards my car.

'Oh fuck.!' I said as I skidded out my house and drove towards my moms place.

I turned on the radio to at least find some useful information on what the hell is going on.

No suck luck, every radio station was followed by a static noise.

I sighed and turned the radio off. I felt kinda lonely.. I hope Marzia and Cry are okay at my Moms place.

I passed along lots of those creatures on the road and thought what could be the cause. A virus.? A curse.? Sickness.? I had no idea but I knew everything would go back to normal soon.

Time passed and the sky was getting darker, I was getting kinda sleepy but I managed to keep awake for my safety.

I kept my eyes firmly on the road when something caught my eye.

It was a little girl.  
On the street.  
ALONE.

I gasped and immediately stopped the car right next to her.

I rushed out of the car and stood in front of her.

She had a scared look in her eyes like I was some murderer, I loosened up and relaxed a bit so the girl wouldn't get as nervous.

'Please don't hurt me.!' she cried out.

'Im not going to hurt you, I'm here to help you.' I said with a warm smile. 'Whats your name.?'

'Jennifer.' she said shyly.

Jennifer looked a little older than 10 years old but younger than 14. So I was guessing she was in her preteen years. She had long light brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. She only had a backpack on with her and she looked helpless and frightened.

'Why are you alone.? Where are your parents.?' I asked.

'They.. they.. 'she said with tears forming in her eyes.

I frowned and my heart broke when she started to sob quietly. She buried her face in her hands and she started to tremble.

'Aw, Jennifer.. Are you okay.?' I asked sadly.

'Yes.. it's just that- that my I lost my parents to those things on the road.. I've been alone ever since and I don't know what to do.' she breathed out shakily.

'Dont worry, I'm here for you.' I said as I pulled her into a comforting hug.

Jennifer stopped crying and she looked at me with confusion. Still wondering who I was and where I came from.

She let go of me and she wiped the tears off her face.

I looked at her and said 'Im not sure what happened before I came, but I want to take care of you now. Its dangerous out here and someone should look after you.'

She looked at me uneasy and said 'Why should I trust a random stranger.. My mom said never to talk to strangers.'

I sighed and said 'Cmon Jennifer If I was a bad person I would've left you all alone in the street.' 'I was heading to my moms place until I saw you, and I wanted to help you.'

She looked at my dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

I smiled and looked up to the sky, it was getting late and we should be out in the open like this.

'Besides it's getting dark outside.' I stated.

She broke the gaze and she looked to the sky. There was a beautiful sunset at the horizon. The colors were a mixture of orange, pink, purple, and yellow.

'Okay, I'll come with you.. uh.. what's your name.?' she asked with confusion.

'Felix.'

'Oh okay.!' she said with a smile.

I smiled and led her to my car. She got in and sat there patiently.

I got in the drivers seat, and kept going to my moms house.

It was pretty awkward, no one said anything and it was silent most of the ride.

Finally Jennifer eyed my bandaged head and said with concern 'Felix..? What happened to your head.?'

I sighed and said ' Car accident.' 'I was walking through the street with my friends Marzia and Cry, when out of nowhere a speeding car came and hit me.

She had a sad look on her face and said 'Oh.. I'm sorry that happened.'

I smiled and said 'Don't worry about it, it's in the past now. You have to always keep moving forward.'

'I wish we can go to the past.. before all of this had ever happened..' she said with an upset tone.

'Me too..' I frowned sadly.

We chatted for the rest of the trip until we arrived at my moms house.

'It was nice talking to you Felix.!' Jennifer said with a smile.

'You too Jennifer.!' 'Cmon lets go in my moms house and see if my friends are there.'

I got out my duffel bag of the car and we walked to my moms front door. I knocked and waited patiently, nothing happened..

I got worried and I knocked again hoping they would answer this time, but it was no use. They weren't here. We needed to find a way in though because it was getting darker now and it's dangerous.

'Are your friends here.?' Jennifer asked as she looked at me with those big chocolate brown eyes.

'Um, I'm not sure Jen..' 'If we have to brake a window to get in, then that's what I would I do, but if we make too much noise the creatures will catch notice and they will attack us.'

'Creatures.? Is that what you call them.?' I call them Roamers because the roam everywhere without a thought or direction.'

'Smart..' 'Well okay this is what we'll do, I will find a way to get in and you can take watch okay.?'

'Okay.!' she smiled warmly and excitedly.

I gave her a sharp knife and told her to be careful with it.

'I will don't worry.!' she stood there gazing all directions while I went to the back of the house and looked around for something.

I found some windows and tried to open them but they were closed from the inside. I tried to pick the lock but I had no luck. I couldn't see anything in the darkness. I groaned in frustration when I remembered something.

My mom always kept a spare key hidden in one of the potted plants she had in the front in case of an emergency.

I felt my adrenaline rush and I headed to the front of the house. My blood froze and my heart stopped.

Jennifer was gone.

I felt a bit of relief as I saw that the front door was wide open. I assumed that she found a way in.

I walked inside my moms house and closed the door behind me. I instantly felt more relaxed. It smelled like cinnamon and cookies in here. Which reminded me of lots of memories I had here a a child.

I snapped back to reality and called out for Jen.

'Jennifer..?'

I looked all over the kitchen and living room, but I saw no track of her.

I checked the bathroom and the guest room but I didn't see her anywhere.

I opened the door to my old room and I felt all the memories rush back to me.

I remember when me and Cry used to play hide and seek and tag in here. We had the best times together.

I sat down at my bed and closed my eyes for a moment, just to relax.

When I opened them I saw someone Infront of me and I froze.

BOO.! Jennifer yelled out.

WAAAH.! I flinched and fell off my bed, hitting the ground and groaning in pain as my head started thumping.

Jennifer laughed and said 'I scared you, I scared you.!' with a mocking tone.

'Ow.. Jen.!' I said trying my best not to be mad at her since she was only a little girl.

'Im sorry.! I just wanted to play.!' she said. 'Oh and I found this, it looked cool so I took it.' she smiled.

I got up and eyed the white item she had in her hand.

It was Crys mask.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 .

I stared at the eggshell white poker face mask Jennifer was holding, it made me think what happened and why did he leave his mask behind. Cry never leaves his mask, let alone take it off. He's never shown anyone his real face..

Cry was always bullied when he was in school, he also had family issues.

The kids in school would push him around and make fun of him because of the mask he always wore, and his father at home would always abuse him because he was always drunk.

I was his only friend he ever had.

We've been friends since 2nd Grade and I talked to him because he seemed cool. I wanted to find out more about him.

He always wore the strangest mask. I never knew why.. It was eggshell white and it had two black dots for eyes and a straight line for a mouth.

I was always curious how he looked like, but I didn't want to force the poor guy to show me. He would always have the mask on everywhere he went. He didn't let anyone, not even me, see his face. Every time someone tried to yank the mask off he would always end up pushing them off or slapping them.

He would tell me everything and how he felt. I was always there for him when he needed the help, but it bothered me how he didn't trust me with how he looked like.

'Felix.. Felix.?' 'Are you there.?' Jen waved her hand in front of my face.

I snapped back from my thoughts and sighed, 'Sorry, sometimes I just zone out'.

I took the mask from her hands and I kept it in a safe place. I plan on finding my friends and returning this mask back to him.

'Okay Jen, did you check everywhere for anything useful.?'

'No, nothing.. that's all I found, I searched the place clean.' she said sadly.

I frowned and thought what would've happened to them, I care about Marzia and Cry a bunch. I mean Cry is my best friend and Marzia is my beloved girlfriend.

I miss them a lot now.

'Okay Jen I think we should spend the night here since it's late and I don't want to drive out in the dark.' I said as I looked out the window.

'Okay.. but where are your friends.? Are we going to find them.?' Jen said.

'Yes we are, but tomorrow, when it's nice and bright.'

'Okay.!' Jennifer smiled.

'We should cover up the windows and lock everything, just to be safe from the Roamers.'

'I agree.' Jen said as she grabbed a blanket near me and hung it up on a window.

'Okay I'm going to lock all the doors and windows, be right back.'

I was about to walk out when Jen started looking around for something.

'Um.. Felix.?'

I turned around and faced Jen. 'Yes Jennifer.?'

'I forgot my backpack in your car.. Can you get it please.? I have important stuff in there..' she said softly.

I smiled and said 'Of course.! Hold on and I'll get it for you.'

'Thanks Felix.!' she smiled and continued hanging up blankets on the windows.

I walked out of my room and headed to the front door.

I twisted the doorknob and opened the door, I let out a loud scream as I saw a roamer in front of me.

It lunged itself towards me as I pushed it back to the wall with all my strength.

'AHH.!' I crawled back and looked around for something to hit it with.

Nothing around the kitchen seemed useful to hit it with so I just moved away from it.

It limped towards me as I started to panic.

'Felix.?' Jennifer came out of my room and she screamed out loud when she saw the roamer.

'Jen.! Gimmie your knife.!' I said as I tried to back away from the thing.

She tossed the knife to me and I bearly caught it. I was shaking so much I couldn't even hold it still.

I slashed the roamer a couple of times in the chest and it stumbled back and it stopped moving.

I finally stabbed right in the head to finish it off.

Black liquid splattered all over me and I groaned in disgust.

I backed away and looked at it carefully, just making sure it didn't come back alive.

'I got it..' I said as I slid down and sat on the ground.

Jennifer was still standing there, frozen, looking at the dead roamer.

I swear I heard her heart pounding so loudly I could hear it from where I was at.

'Jen.. are you okay.?' I said with concern.

She didn't say anything and she didn't move a muscle. It scared me how scared she was. The poor girl was probably traumatized.

I got up and gently said 'Its okay, I killed it.. It's not coming back to hurt us.'

'Ar- are you su- sure..?' She stuttered.

'Yes, I'm here to protect you, don't worry..' I said as I hugged her tightly.

She held me tight and breathed shakily 'Its all my fault.. If I haven't forgotten my backpack in the car that wouldn't have happened to you.' she said slowly.

'No Jen, it's not your fault.. it's okay, nothing happened to us.'

'I suppose.. but I could've done something.. I just froze up when the Roamer attacked you and I didn't know what to do.' she frowned.  
'Im just a little scardy cat.'

I hugged her tightly and I let her go.

'Dont worry about It Jen. It's okay.!'  
I smiled warmly.

She shyly smiled back. It made me sad how stiff she was and how her expression looked when the thing came and tackled me. I hoped I never saw her like that again.

'We should get ready to go to bed now, we can clean up tomorrow ill get your backpack tomorrow as well too.'

'Okay Felix but were are we going to sleep.?'

'You can take my Moms room because it has the biggest bed and I can take the guest room.' I smiled.

'Okay.!' she smiled and she went back into my room. I supposed she wanted to finish covering the windows up.

I finished locking up all the windows and doors and put some furniture in front of of them just in case something happened.

I sighed as I looked around the house.  
Everything looked good and safe to me.

My tummy grumbled a bit as I started to cover up the dead roamer with some bed sheets since it smelled awful.

'I'll take it out tomorrow..' I mumbled as I grabbed a snack from my duffel bag and munched on it.

A couple minutes passed and I finished my snack to satisfy my stomach for the moment.

'I wonder if Jennifer is hungry..'

I peeked my head into Jen's room and she was still hanging up blankets to cover the windows.

I smiled and said 'Do you need any help with that Jen.?'

'Nope, this is the last one.' she said as she finished up.

'Good job on covering the windows up, now the house is nice and secure.'

'Im hope so.' she said as she sat on the bed and wiped her forehead.

'Are you hungry Jen.? I have some snacks and some food in my duffel bag.'

'No thanks.. I'm not hungry' she said as she closed her eyes.

I chucked and said 'You ready to go to bed Jen.?'

'Yes.! I'm so tired I want to rest already..' she sighed.

'Okay..' I said as I headed out the door. 'Goodnight Jen.'

'Goodnight Felix.'

I closed the door softly and headed to the guest room, I opened the door and let the air take me in.

I smashed my body into the soft mattress and groaned. I was so tired and my head still slightly hurt from that fall.

I didn't really have any pajamas to change into so I was really uncomfterable.

I popped out my running shoes and laid down on the bed.

I took off my shirt so It was a bit more decent to sleep now.

I bundled up in the blankets and closed my eyes. I thought of good things so I didn't have any nightmares.

I was still a little worried a roamer would get in and attack us but it was unlikely.

I pushed the thought away and I turned to my side.

'Everything will be okay..'

A couple hours passed and just as I was half asleep the door creaked open slightly.

I moaned and rubbed my eyes.

'Felix..?' someone said softly.

'Huh..?' I said as I saw a blur approach me.

My vision fixed up and I realized that Jen was the blur.

'Um.. can I sleep here with you..? I'm a little scared to sleep in your moms room alone.. it's so dark in there..' Jen whispered shyly.

'Aw.. Of course Jennifer I understand..' I said sleepily.

Jen smiled and got up to the other side of the bed. She also bundled up in the blankets and sighed softly.

'Thanks Felix..'

'No problem Jen, I understand it's kinda scary in the night.'

'No, I meant thanks for everything, for picking up from the street and for protecting me.' 'I don't think I would've made the night alone if you didn't come along.'

I smiled and said 'No worries Jen, I'm here for you if you need a friend.'

'Thanks Felix.. Goodnight..' she said softly.

I sleepily closed my eyes and softly said 'Goodnight Jen.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 .

The sunlight peeked through the window and I fluttered my eyes open.

I pulled the covers away and sat up. I let out a big yawn and stretched my arms out.

I looked at the window then at Jennifer. She was snoring lightly and was still asleep.

'I don't want to wake her, so I gotta be quiet..' I thought to myself.

I quietly got off the bed and got my T-shirt from the floor.

I put it on and then tiptoed out of the room. The door creaked loudly as I tried to open it slowly.

'Damn it..' I whispered as I squeezed out the door.

I sighed and yawned again.

Boy, I was tired..

I walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. I put my head down and moaned.

I sat at the table for a few minuets, then I finally got the energy to drag myself up and make something for Jen and I to eat.

I slumped to the fridge; not really expecting to find something inside, but I still checked.

To my surprise there wasn't anything in there.

I closed the fridge and squatted down to pick up my duffel bag.

I hauled it on the table and searched it for something decent to eat.

I packed lots of canned food but nothing breakfasty for us to eat.

I sighed as I look through all the cans of food I brought.

Beans.. Corn.. Chicken Noodle.. Alphabet soup.. Tuna.. and some Ravioli.

I took out the Chicken noodle soup can and opened the lid.

I poured it into one of my moms bowls and set on the table.

I plugged in the microwave and it beeped to life.

'Wow It works.!' I said excitedly

I smiled to myself as I got the Bowl from the table and I stuck it in the Microwave.

I punched in 1 minute for the soup to heat up.

I waited impatiently for the soup to be done as my stomach grumbled.

I looked down at my feet when something tapped my arm.

I jumped a little bit and I turned around. I saw a familiar light brown haired girl with chocolate brown eyes

'Oh.! You scared me Jennifer.!' I breathed out.

Jennifer smiled 'What are you making.?'

'Chicken noodle, do you want some.?'

'Sure.!' she said as she sat on the table and rubbed her eyes.

'Did you sleep well Jen.?' I said as the smell started getting to my nose making me hungrier.

'Yeah.! I had a good dream.' Jen said.

'I see..' I said as the Microwave beeped.

I opened the Microwave as I got the hot soup out, getting also two spoons as well.

I got another bowl from the cabinet and split the soup into equal amounts for both of us.

'I didn't know you liked chicken noodle.' Jen said as I set the bowl in front of her.

'It may be the zombie apocalypse, but I always love my chicken noodle soup.' I smiled.

Jen smiled as she started eating her soup 'Yum, It's been a while since I had chicken noodle.!'

'Me too..' I said

'So what's our plan, are we going to find your friends or are we staying here.?' Jen asked with a full mouth.

'We have to find them..' I said as I thought of Marzia and Cry.

I stared blankly at the floor, thinking of what to do.

'Well Marzia and Cry shouldn't be very far from us. Maybe they headed into the city.' I stated.

'Okay we should go there then.!' Jen agreed.

'Okay, we check the city and if they're not there, Cry has some relatives in the countryside. We can stop there second.'

'I'm done.' Jen said as I looked at her bowl. It was empty.

'Wow your fast' I chuckled  
'Okay it's settled then.'

Jen pushed her chair back and jumped off her chair.

'I'm going to get ready.' she said as she walked away from the kitchen.

I watched go and I stared at my soup.  
I finished it up and put the empty bowl in the sink.

I headed to the living room and crashed on the couch.

I closed my eyes and rested for a bit until Jen poped out and nudged me.

'You ready Felix.?' she said.

'Yes.' I said as I sprang up and rubbed my eyes. 'Lets go.'

We headed out the front door and the sun blasted us with heat

'Whooo, it's hot today.' Jen exclaimed.

'Yeah.' I said already sweating.

We walked to my car and got in. I started the car and it roared to life.

Jen clutched her backpack tightly and put her seatbelt on.

I nodded and I backed up my moms house and we headed to the city.

'Are we there yet.?' Jen complained.

'Ugh, almost..' I groaned.

'I'm so tired I want to get out of this car already, Felix, when getting there.?' Jen whined.

'I don't know Jen, stop asking.' I snapped in a harsh tone.

Jen expression changed 'Oh, I'm sorry if I'm annoying I didn't mean to make you mad.' she frowned.

I sighed 'Its okay Jen, I just need a little quiet, we're almost there okay.?'

'Okay..' Jen said.

She looked out the window at the bright sky keeping quiet.

She suddenly gasped out loud and got jumpy. 'Felix.! Felix.! I see something.! I think it's an R.V and there's people there look.!' she jumped.

I slowed the car down and reached to see over at Jen's side. I did indeed see an R.V and people there.

'Maybe they know where your friends are Felix.! Lets ask them.!' she said.

'I don't know Jen.. what if they're dangerous.?' 'I don't want anything to happen to us..' I said

'Oh common it won't hurt to ask, if they don't know we can just leave and bam nothing ever happend.' she said. 'Pleaaaase.?' she smiled really big.

'Okay fine.' I sighed.

'Yay.! New people.' Jen smiled.

I backed the car and headed towards the area those people were in.

We got closer and closer until the people stopped what they were doing and caught notice.

They kept staring at us not sure what to do.

I stopped the car and breathed in and out.

'I hope nothing happens.' I said as I headed out.


End file.
